My Life
by Tatara Rose
Summary: Hiei has decided that he'd like to keep track of his life and has started to keep a journal... Let's see what surprises his life has in store for him...
1. Hiei Chaos Jagonshi, Feb 11th

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho's that may wind up in this fic…**

**Wow this is a little odd…I'm writing a ficcy that has to do entirely with Hiei…Well technically… Anyway if you didn't read the summary you probably won't understand what I mean by that…So yeah…**

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi Febuaray 11th 2006

"What's going on! Dad, tell me what's happening!" Those are the last words I remember saying before being dragged away from my mother and my brother. Though that happened then years ago, and I was five at the time.

You see I hadn't known then, but from that day on I'd never be able to talk to them again, no matter how hard I tried. At the moment my father and I live in a small house somewhere in Diablo, our only neighbours being old people, leaving me to be the only young person on the street; we moved here shortly after my father took me away. Before, when I was younger I loved living here… I'd always get candy and snacks, but now I'm considered a gothic teen, with a bad attitude.

I'll be starting in a new school called Darkness High soon… I got myself expelled from the last one for fighting. Stupid jocks were calling me weak and pathetic because I'm shorter and I'm not on the football team. Hn… They got what they deserved.

Anyway my dad's going to be home soon and if he finds out I'm still up, let alone writing in a journal, I'll end up in the hospital again, under the white blankets and on the white sheets.

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi


	2. Hiei Chaos Jagonshi, Feb 12th

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho's that may wind up in this fic…**

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi February 11th 2006

Hn, well I had a lovely birthday…Being left at home alone all day, just to have my dad come home and wake me up saying he needs to calm himself down, then being beaten to a pulp, yesterday sure was my ideal birthday!

Oh well it doesn't matter too much…I get that all the time. You see ever since we left the rest of our family there's been no one to protect me or stop him.

Getting off that topic; I start in my new school tomorrow, wonder what kind of people I'll meet…hopefully there'll be a few good-looking guys…

Yeah I'm gay, another thing my father would hit me for, if he knew of course…

Come to think about it, I'm amazed he hasn't hit me yet today…Maybe he thinks the hospital will find it suspicious, I mean I was in there over night about a week ago.

Crap! Here comes the father, I had better hurry up…Anyway I'll write more tomorroe, for now I had better hurry up and hide this.

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi


	3. Hiei Chaos Jagonshi feb 13th

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.**

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi February 13th

Stupid Father…He dropped me off at school today and told me he'd pick me up, but no, I had to walk home in the rain! Though when I got home I found a letter saying that he had gone drinking with his buddies…Which, does give me time to do this…

Though this is probably already obvious, today was my first day at school. Other than the new look to it, it was basically the same as all the other schools… Unfortunate for some people it's an all guys' school.

The good thing about it is that there are a lot of good-looking guys! Some of whom are gay like me, though I'm not quite sure which one's are…

Anyway I have some homework to do, and I'll see if I can find some cute guys tomorrow…

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi


	4. Hiei Chaos Jagonshi feb 14th

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.**

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi February 14th

Now, like I said yesterday, I looked for some cute guys and amazingly I found someone that I just couldn't keep my eyes off of. I swear to the seven hells that he's got to be the best looking guy I've ever seen…

He has long red hair that falls perfectly over his shoulders, his eyes are a vibrant green that catch your attention and hold on for dear life. His body is perfectly proportioned, his legs being long and muscular and his torso is the perfect size for his body, the muscles hidden beneath his dark red school uniform… The one thing that attracts me to him the most is his smile; it's something that could cheer up anyone including a soulless, lifeless person like me…

Unfortunately I don't know his name, though it could be because I freeze whenever I see his perfectly chiselled features.

Anyway Like all the other days, I have to go before my father finds out about this. Until, next time…

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi


	5. Hiei Chaos Jagonshi Feb 15th

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.**

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi February 15th

Kurama… Well I found out his name, he told me that his name was Shuuichi Minamino, but everyone calls him Kurama, well… His friends do at least. Does that mean he considers me a friend?

Today, when I walked home, it wasn't raining… Instead it was a lovely day. I nearly forgot to mention this, but Kurama walked me home today! It shocked me that he offered to, but I gladly agreed and to my surprise I never got tongue tied or flustered once… I swear that had to be the happiest moment of my life!

I had better hurry up and stop writing, my dad will be in here sometime soon… So until next ti


	6. Hiei Chaos Jagonshi Feb 22nd

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.**

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi February 22nd

Sorry I haven't written anything in the past week, I woke up from my coma yesterday… My father got me good that time…

I wonder how Kurama's been during the past week, I bet he thinks I hate him, or that I'm some sort of druggie. Then again he'd never like someone like me... He's a straight A student and he's never missed a day!

Though I do wonder what he'll say about all the bruses and cuts on my face and body. Hn… He'll think I was in a bar fight or something like that…

Oh well…Until tomorrow…

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi


	7. ShuuichiKuramaMinamino feb 22nd

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.**

**Notice: I have added a little character to this…Kurama has a sister, but from my knowledge of Yu Yu Hakusho he doesn't really so yeah… Just so everyone knows.**

Shuucihi (Kurama) Minamino February 22nhd

This is a little weird to me, for I've never written in a journal before…You see for some odd reason my sister decided to get me one, she also told me to write in it, so I thought I'd give it a try…

I met this guy the day after Valentine's he was nice, a little odd though, he seemed very nervous when he came to talk to me for the first time. Unfortunately he hasn't been at school for the past week and I'm beginning to get a little worried.

Truthfully his look is a little, well very, different. His long black hair is spiked, perfectly, the one white streak going flawlessly through it; his eyes are a deep crimson that reel you in and hold on for all their worth. He wears a long black robe that stops before his feet, the white collar accentuation his face. Though he is a littler short, around five feet I think.

For some odd reason I can't pull my thoughts away from him…

Kurama


	8. ShuuichiKuramaMinamino feb 23rd

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.**

Shuuichi (Kurama) Minamino February 23rd

Well atleast he was at school today…If I were him I would of stayed home, I mean he was covered in bruses and cuts… But when I asked him what happened he didn't answer.

Hmmm… Anyway I walked him home again, though this time his father came out and yelled at him to come in. I'm still trying to figure out what he was fired up about…

Kurama


	9. HieiChaosJagonshi Feb 23rd

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.**

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi, February 23rd

Well I actually decided to go to school today, though now I don't think it was too good an idea. Kurama came over and started talking to me, when he found out about the cuts and bruises, he immediately asked me what happened. Then he stated that I shouldn't have come to school in this state. I told him that I was feeling perfectly fine, and I didn't exactly tell him why I was covered in cuts and bruises.

Truthfully I wish that he hadn't walked me home…My father came out and decided to start yelling at me hell I had to tell him I was working on a project with him just to save my sorry ass from being beaten worse than it already was.

Hiei Chaos Jagonshi


	10. ShuuichiKuramaMinamino feb 24th

**Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters used in this fic.**

Shuuichi (Kurama) Minamino February 24th

Hmm…I walked Hiei home again today, but he seemed a bit fidgety, as if he was expecting something to happen. I did find it a bit odd, but I decided not to ask; making sure our conversation mainly resulted around school.

Now that I think about it, when I mentioned relationships between some of the other men, he seemed to become extremely uncomfortable… I wonder if it's because he straight, or if it's because he's gay and likes someone… If it turned out that he likes someone, I swear my heart would either jump out of my chest or be torn to pieces, then again it all depends on whom he likes. If it was me then my heart would plainly stop…

Getting off that topic, I'm hoping to find out what's going on with Hiei's life, it seems like almost everyday he has cuts or bruises on him, and at least once a week he's not at school and there's no telling how long he plans on being away for. It really is starting to worry me…But I'm hoping things improve, this way I won't have to ask him about it…


End file.
